Episode 5231 (18 February 2016)
Synopsis Sonia clocks Tina’s downbeat mood and it’s not long before the reason becomes apparent – Tina remarks that Sonia’s either at work or marathon training. Sonia suggests that the pair of them do somethingtogether that afternoon; Tina agrees. As the pair make plans, Martin arrives and asks Sonia to take Arthur so that he can go and see a mother and baby unit in Bristol – it’s Stacey’s review tomorrow. Martin begs, but Sonia stands firm; she has other priorities. In hospital, Nurse Eve finds an anxious Stacey, nervous about her upcoming review. Tina’s given food for thought when in the café; Kim suggests not being negative about Sonia’s interests but instead bringing her interests to her. Kush is put out when Sonia cancels her run with him and is further annoyed when Sonia states that Martin has mentioned Kush’s odd mood. Sonia catches up with Kush and lends an ear, Kush admits that he needs alcohol to sleep – it helps him to forget. Kush admits to Sonia that he struggles seeing Martin with Arthur and goes to open up, but the moment is broken when Tina arrives, wheeling in an exercise bike. Tina sits Sonia down and admits that she feels as though they’re drifting apart. Tina shares that the bike is an old one of Linda’s – she was hoping that it would mean Sonia could stay in to train. As Sonia gives the bike a go, the pair giggle and Sonia ignores a call from Martin as she leads Tina upstairs. A teary Bex arrives and announces to Sonia and Tina that Martin and Arthur have been in a car crash. Meanwhile, an oblivious Stacey strokes Arthur’s teddy and dares to hope about tomorrow... Ben catches up with Abi and reminds her of her doctor’s appointment. Abi’s adamant that she can go alone, but Ben’s keen to be involved. Abi bangs on the door of the Vic and is met by Babe who warns her not to worry, but to focus on actually getting pregnant. At the doctor’s, Abi’s visibly nervous as Ben vocalises his excitement. As the doctor takes Abi’s blood pressure, she claims to feel sick and Ben leaves the room to get her some water. Alone with the doctor, Abi states that she doesn’t want Ben in the room; Ben’s asked to wait in reception. Abi admits to the doctor the lies she’s spun - the doctor recommends that Abi is honest with Ben; she can fix things. Ben clocks that something’s wrong with Abi but she claims that it’s good news – she has a due date of the 20th October. Sharon’s put out when Dennis mentions Gavin and firmly tells him that they’ll be having nothing to do with him. Dennis storms out when his suggestion of he and Sharon going bowling is thwarted – Sharon claims that she’s too busy with work. Kathy arrives and is taken aback when Sharon fills Kathy in – Gavin smacked Dennis. Kathy attempts to convince Sharon that she shouldn’t run away from family, but Sharon’s adamant that she wants her life back without Gavin in it. Kathy warns Sharon to keep herself in control – let Gavin believe that she’s forgiven him and then get rid. Gavin meets Sharon and Kathy at the Beales’ and apologises for lashing out at Dennis. Gavin attempts to explain – he finally feels like his real granddad and was worried for Dennis’ safety; he did it because he cares. Sharon refuses to believe Gavin’s ‘good dad’ act, claiming that he’s had his chance and he’s blown it. Once Sharon’s stormed out, Gavin assures Kathy that he’s not just going to walk away. Sharon’s alarmed when she returns home to find that Dennis isn’t home yet. Sharon calls Dennis’ football club and is alarmed to find out that Gavin has picked him up. As Sharon goes to call the police, Dennis arrives home and Sharon vows to never let it happen again. Later, Dennis receives a text from Gavin. Les brings Pam a hot chocolate in the Minute Mart; he’s missed treating her. Les thanks Pam for making her feel as though he has something to look forward to again. Pam admits to Paul that she and Les are making a go of things again but once alone with her, Paul points out that she doesn’t seem as happy as Les does. Pam admits that she needs to take things one step at a time. Babe overhears Donna and Pam discussing Pam forgiving Les. Babe claims she’s pleased that the pair have sorted things, Donna is adamant that Babe is up to something. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes